


Alone Together

by ROBOTICIDOL



Category: Olympus Overdrive (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Happy birthday Maddie!!!!!, I'm sorry this is kinda late, and i really hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROBOTICIDOL/pseuds/ROBOTICIDOL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Hades had seen his wife and no, it wasn't because of spring coming, but rather because of the event that Zeus made all the Gods/Goddesses play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

Hades was somewhat excited about a certain someone coming over and anyone that was in near distance of him could obviously tell. It had been a while since everything has been as calm as it was now and of course, he was going to take this chance to see his sweet and gorgeous wife, Persephone. However, she couldn’t come over just yet for he wasn’t finished. Ever since he got an okay approval for being able to call Persephone over, he had been helping around the house and cleaning every single spot. Max stayed out of Hades’s way, more than just a bit happy to not clean with him. 

While making sure that some things were straight, the doorbell rang and the god ran to the door as soon as he heard it. He coughed and brushed invisible dust off of his clothing before opening the door.

“P-Persephone! And her mortal! How are you? Please, please, come in!” He moved aside letting them enter, but she kissed the top of his head before going in. 

“Como estas mi amor? I hope that it has been good.” She smiles at him as Alma walks past, rolling her eyes and quietly giggling, to go find Max and hang out with him.

He nods quite vigorously; his excitement coming back full force if it was actually possible since it never left. “Yes! I have been swell! Any time when you are near is a pleasant time! Even just the thought of your precious existence is enough to brighten my day!” 

The goddess found his small rambling to be adorable, especially more so since it’s been a some time from when they last saw each other. She went to go sit on the sofa while he kept talking about how he was so happy to see her again and in better conditions than when they met with Persephone being captured by Eris. The couple talked for a bit, exchanging their adventures and findings of the mortal world. Persephone told him jokes that she had heard that the humans made about them from Alma. Some of these jokes had to be explained to him… Others made him outright blush his face off as the goddess laughed and winked at him.

All of a sudden, Persephone was struck with an idea. It was something they didn’t have the chance to do because of work and/or the games, but it’s something she’s seen the mortals do that.

“Dulce mio! Levanta te! I want to do something! Stand up!” Her eyes shined like a small child at a candy store as she stood up right after saying that.

Confused by her sudden excitement, he did what she said. “Is everything alright, my dear? What are you planning to do?”

Before she could respond, she went over to where the stereo and a couple of cds were. She looked through all of the ones that were there to try and find the absolutely perfect one. Meanwhile, Hades was still confused as to what she was trying to do. Music from the device started playing; It was the soothing kind, like the ones that people used to slow dance to.

She went over to her husband, putting her arms on his shoulders, which wasn’t too hard because of their current height difference. “Come on! Dance with me.”

He started blushing and placed his arms around her waist. He took the first steps and swayed along to the tempo. Cute things were whispered and talked about how much they cared about each other. They stayed like this, dreaming and pretending they were in their own world until the songs faded out and stopped.

The silence felt comfortable between them and they had sat down on the couch. Hades had settled himself to laying his head down on her lap as she stroked his hair calmly. These kind of moments were nice to them and enjoyed it as much as they enjoyed hearing each others’ adventures. It didn’t happen quite often especially because of the games and fighting, but they pushed that thought aside, not wanting to ruin the mood. Persephone ran her fingers through his hair softly while the other was busy holding his hand and making small swirls on the back of it. Although if questioned by any other god besides his wife, he would deny loving this kind of affection for it will cause more teasing, but right now, he could care less.

Slowly, Hades started nodding off and yet, he felt like he should tell Persephone how much she means to him. However… This isn’t a perfect thing to do when someone is on the brink of falling asleep and not knowing what they’re saying.

“Perseee… Did you know? That you… are the cutest goddess I’ve ever met?” He snuggled in closer to her and having the goofiest grin on his face.

She nodded, smiling a bit herself. “Ya se, I would’ve figured since estamos casados.”

“You are the most amazing… deity ever in all of deities.. I could propose to you all over again.”

“And I would accept all over again, mi avellana. Just make sure you don’t do that “arm” thing again.. Or do, either way, esta bien para mi.” She couldn’t resist making that reference again.

More blushing came from his end, still a bit awake enough to get that. “I still don’t understand why I decided to take /his/ advice for that… But I am happy that you wanted me to be in your company for this long..”

“I’m happy that I stayed with you too… Now go to sleep, you need it to get rid of those red parts under your eyes. It’s not good for you, corazon.” She kissed his forehead and let him drift off to sleep.


End file.
